A second chance
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: After breaking up, Jace and Lila finally rekindle their romance two months later.  based off a RP.


Lila sat on the hotel bed, sighing to herself as she looked up at the ceiling. Two months. Jace still hadn't called, her parents were still pissed, and now, she was starting to show. Maybe she was going to have to raise the baby alone after all. She really hoped that she wouldn't have to, but it couldn't be that hard, right? She could raise an infant alone, but not in a Tennessee hotel, she was going to need something more stable. Her father would help her out with that, she knew he would.

Pushing her thoughts out of her, or at least trying to, she laid flat on the mattress. A little sleep wouldn't kill her, it might actually do her some good. Lila pulled the blankets over her and laid her head down on the pillows, before she set her phone down beside her. Ever since she left, she always kept it nearby. She still hoped that Jace would call, but she knew that he probably wouldn't; not after what happened between them.

Jace sat on the couch, flipping through a few photo albums, which contained pictures of him and Lila. He made a mistake, a big one at that, but he didn't think he could ever fix it. He let his wife go and now she was expecting divorce papers from him. He had to change it, he had to get her back. The thing was, he didn't think he would take him back, not after the way he acted towards her.

Sighing, he closed the book and threw it on the cushion beside him. "Dammit." He whispered, shaking his head. As he did that, his brother walked into the house; he knew what was going on with him. "Jace, really? Just go get her." He said, shutting the door. "Apologize for acting like the idiot you were." James said, walking over and sitting in the chair. Jace shook his head and looked over at his brother. "It's not that simple. It's already been two months since we broke up, plus, I'm pretty sure she's looking for divorce papers. She's never going to take me back for the way I acted towards her." He said, slumping down on the couch. This just really sucked.

James nodded and scooted up, sitting on the edge of the chair. "Look, I really don't think she's concerned with divorce papers. I know she doesn't want them, so to be honest, I don't think she's looking for them. I really think her biggest worry is the baby. She's concerned that you're never going to accept it and she's going to have to raise it alone. Do you remember her saying something about that?" He asked, glancing over at his brother. Jace nodded. "I do. I told said 'Yeah. You do that.' Shit." He said, instantly running a hand over his face. "She doesn't need to raise our child by herself. I really messed up by saying that." James raised his brow at his brothers words. "Our child? Have you accepted the father that you're becoming a father?"

Jace stayed silent for a few moments, before he actually answered. "I've had time to let it sink in, and honestly, yeah. I've accepted it. It's still scares the absolute hell out of me and I have no idea how in the world we're going to raise a child, but I've accepted that Lila's pregnant with my child. And even though she wanted this is the first place, I really don't see how she's not scared either." He admitted, shaking his head. "After losing you and probably preparing herself to raise that baby alone when it comes, I think she is scared right now. She may have wanted this child, but I don't think she wanted all this. I really think she imagined the fairytale family, and so far, she's not having it." James nodded his head. "You need to fix things with your wife. She loves you and you love her, so what's the problem?"

"You're right. I need to call her and make things right." Jace said, nodding his head. He hoped things went well when he talked to Lila, and he hoped like hell that Lila took him back. "Thanks, James." He said, standing up off the couch and taking his cell out his pocket. "No problem. Just make sure you let me know how things go between you and her." He said, leaning back in the chair. "Good luck." He added, as he watched his brother walk off into the next room.

Jace sat down at the kitchen table, sighing as he did. He scrolled through his phone contacts and stopped at Lila's name. He didn't know if he was really ready for this, but he knew that it had to happen. He couldn't prolong it. "Here goes nothing." He mumbled, hitting the dial button and putting the phone up to his ear. Hopefully Lila answered her cell didn't ignore him.

At the sound of her phone ringing, Lila sat up in the bed. She pushed the covers off of her and picked up her phone, instantly answering. She didn't even bother to see who it was. "Hello?" She asked, yawning after she did. Jace bit down on his lip and shook his head. What was he going to say to her? "Hey, Lila. I think we should talk." He replied. Lila sat in silence for a few moments, before she nodded her head. He actually called her. Sure, it was two months later than she had expected, but he still called. "Uh, yeah, of course. What do we need to talk about?" She asked. Lila really hoped that he wanted to get back together.

"About what happened between us before, I wanted to let you know that I was sorry. I wasn't thinking straight, I didn't mean any of that. I don't want us to get divorced, I love you and we should be together. I also don't want you to raise this baby alone. This is our child, we need to raise it together." He said, running a hand through his hair. He wondered what she'd have to say about all that. "Jace, I'm happy that you don't want to get divorced, I really am. The thing is, you said that you didn't want to have a kid on numerous occasions, how are we supposed to raise it together?" She asked. She just wasn't sure that he meant what he said. "I've done some thinking. Even though I said that I didn't want a child, I've accepted it. I'm becoming a father, Lila. I'm still scared as hell, but I'm okay with it." He admitted.

A small smile formed over Lila's lips at his words. He accepted their child. Finally. "Really? So, I don't have to do this alone after all." She was relieved that Jace would be there to help her out, because in all honestly, she wasn't sure that she would actually be able to handle everything. "Lila, no matter what happened between us and no matter what I said, I wouldn't have allowed you to raise that child on your own." Jace replied. He knew that once the baby came, things would be too stressful for her. He didn't want her to go through that alone, she was going to need help either way.

"Come home. Please." Jace hoped she would. He missed seeing her. "I'll be there tomorrow." She replied, nodding her head. She'd get started packing the second she got off the phone with him, she wanted to get home to him as fast as she could. "Okay. I'll see you then. I love you, Lila." Tomorrow needed to get here faster. "I love you too." She replied, her voice soft. "I know, darling. Bye." He said, hesitantly hanging up the phone. He couldn't wait for her to get there.

Lila pulled into the driveway of the house the next day, smiling as she looked around at the familiar surroundings. Oh, she missed this place. She shut off the engine and stepped out the car, shutting the door behind her. Lila walked up towards the front door and opened it, walking inside the house. "Jace?" She called out, shutting the door behind her. Lila ran a hand through her hair and glanced around, she really did miss being there. She was so glad to be back home.

Jace walked out of the kitchen and walked over towards her, instantly wrapping his arms around her. "I missed you." He whispered, holding her tight. He pulled back and looked down at her, raising his brow as he shifted his eyes down towards her stomach. "Holy crap." He said, shaking his head. It was real. Lila was now supporting a small bump, something that made it so much more real for Jace. "What?" Lila asked, slightly confused by his reaction. Jace simply shook his head and looked up at her. "How are you not scared about this?" He asked.

Lila shrugged her shoulders. "I am scared, Jace. I just don't show it." She replied. "I know that I wanted this, but it scares me. What if I'm not good at it? What if something else goes wrong on the way? What if it's more than one and we can't handle it? There's so many things constantly running through my mind and it's scaring the hell out of me." She admitted, shaking her head. She didn't show it on the outside, because she was supposed to stay strong. Through most things at least. "I told you before that we were going to get through this." Jace said, kissing her forehead. They were going to get through it, he was sure of it. They were going to have the most amazing family possible. "Now, go get settled back in while I go get your suitcases, okay." Lila nodded her head after he spoke, then turned towards the stairs. Finally, she could sleep in her own bed again. She walked up the first few steps, then glanced over her shoulder, watching as Jace walked outside. It felt great to be back home with her husband. She was never leaving that place again. Never.


End file.
